spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Hoopla Chri-?????
This is the seventh Hoopla's Fantastic Beach short. (Short starts with Hoopla shovelling some snow outside his house.) Hoopla: So much goddamn snow! Well it is winter after all. (After a while of snow-shovelling Hoopla finally finishes.) Hoopla: YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED SHOVELLING THIS SNOW! (A chunk of snow falls on his head.) Hoopla: Goddamn it! Well, I'll do this later. For now, I'm gonna decorate the inside of my house. (He goes inside his house to set up the christmas tree. Hoopla hums Never Gonna Give You Up while doing this.) Hoopla: Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you dow… hey! I finished decorating the tree! Now to- (He accidentally knocks down the tree and smashes all the ornaments.) Hoopla: GOD F(Dolphin chirp)ING DAMMIT!! (He goes to prepare the buffet.) Hoopla: I think the turkey is done cooking! (He opens the oven, and a turkey that is still alive springs out.) Hoopla: AHHHH- Turkey: Can you be quiet? I'm trying to get to Turkey. Hoopla: o. Sorry. Do you wanna attend my Chris- Turkey: No. Hoopla: o. (The turkey goes away. Hoopla goes and scribbles something on a sign, then goes to a crowd-filled city. He waves the sign around, which says "CHRISTMAS PARTY") Hoopla: Hey! There is a Christmas Party with YOUR name on it! Mr. Poopypants: I doubt it. Hoopla: o. Hey! Wanna go to my Christmas Party? Guy: Christmas? I don't celebrate that. I celebrate Hanukkah. Hoopla: Eh? What's Hanukkah? Guy: Well it's a Jewish holiday where we light candles and eat food and stuff. Hoopla: o. Guy: What's Christmas anyway? Hoopla: WELL THIS BIG FAT RED OLD GUY CALLED SANTA CLAUS GOES DOWN YOUR CHIMNEY AND EATS YOUR COOKIES AND MILK AND LEAVES YOU SPECIAL GIFTS- Guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! You celebrate an old man who breaks and enters into your homes? Hoopla: Pretty much yeah. Guy: What is wrong with this generation? Hoopla: ok boomer (The guy storms off.) Hoopla: HEY THERE'S A CHRISTMAS PARTY AT MY HOUSE! Guy 2: I celebrate Kwanzaa instead. It's an African holiday where you- Hoopla: Light candles and eat food? Guy 2: No, that's Hanukkah. (He goes away.) Hoopla: THIS ISN'T GOING GOOD FOR ME SO PLEASE JUST COME TO MY- Guy 3: Boxing Day party? AWESOME! (Guy 3 punches Hoopla in the face.) Hoopla: OW! THAT'S IT! THE CHRISTMAS PARTY IS CANCELLED! (Hoopla storms off.) Guy 3: Was it something I said? (Hoopla goes back to his house, and sees a bunch of people celebrating Hanukkah.) Hoopla: Wha- Doclement: Shush! We're lighting the candle! Boopla: Yeah! You should have more respect for Hanukkah, HOOPLA! Hoopla: Why are you all celebrating Hanukkah in my house? Poopla: NoT aLL oF uS aRE ceLEBraTinG HaNUKKah! I'm CELebRatiNG KwANzaA! Hoopla: That's… kinda racist. Africoopla: Yeah. Why'd I get the poop guy? Guy 3: HEY! ISN'T THIS A BOXING DAY PARTY? (Guy 3 punches Hoopla, again.) Hoopla: OW! DOES ANYONE EVEN CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS HERE? Doclement: Sure. We all do, or at least most of us. But every now and then we like to celebrate other holidays. Why don't you come over and celebrate Hanukkah? Africoopla: Why shouldn't he celebrate KWANZAA? Guy 3: NO! HE WILL CELEBRATE BOXING DAY UNLIKE YOU BABIES! (They all get in a giant fight, except for Hoopla, who looks towards the audience.) Hoopla: Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa, or Boxing Day, or whatever the heck you celebrate. (He looks back at the giant fight before the short ends.) Category:Shorts Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Short transcripts Category:HFB Category:Episodes written by PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Christmas Specials